redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Enhancement
Enhancements have abilities and/or special abilities that affect game play. Abilities on enhancements are combined with the character’s abilities. Enhancements are generally used in the Battle Phase. However, healing enhancements, set-aside enhancements, and weapon-class enhancements can be played outside of battle. Evil enhancements have a skull icon and are used by Evil Characters. An enhancement must be of the same color brigade as the character upon which it is played. =List of Evil Enhancements= Black *A Look Back (Wo) *Abomination of Desolation (RA) *Adjourn (TEC) *Amaziah’s Order (Pi) *Ancient Evil (D) *Ancient Evil (G) *Babel (Pa) *Blade of Death (AW) *Blemished Sacrifices (Pi) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (Ki) *Breaking the Covenant (Pi) *Bringing Fear (FF) *Casting Lots (Ap) *Chief Priests’ Offer (Di) *Coercion (Pa) *Consumed by Wants (AW) *Cornered (AW) *Danites Attack (Pa) *Denying Blame (G) *Devourer (Ki) *Devourer (Wa) *Displeased Philistines (Ki) *Ephah (D) *Evil Arises (AW) *False Witnesses (G) *Ferocious Attack (AW) *Flight (G) *Flight (Wa) *Flogging (Ap) *Foolish Advice (Wo) *Forbidden Fruit (Wo) *Fortify Site (RA2) *Gibeonite Trickery (RA2) *Goat with Horn (Pr) *Goliath’s Armor (FF) *Goliath’s Spear (Ki) *Goliath’s Spear (UL) *Goliath’s Spear (Wa) *Hate (D) *Hate (UL) *High Priest’s Plot (Pi) *Hunger (Pr) *Hypocrisy (Ap) *Intent to Kill (AW) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (I) *Ishbibenob’s Sword (I) *Jealous Rage (TEC) *Jehu’s Sword (Ki) *Joseph in Prison (Pa) *Knocked to the Ground (AW) *Lahmi’s Spear (I) *Land Dispute (TP) *Leading Others Astray (Ap) *Manasseh’s Altar (Pr) *Mask of Self-Glorification (Wa) *Net (B) *Net (D) *Net (UL) *Overwhelmed by Philistines (TP) *Philistine Chariot and Horses (TP) *Pit (Pa) *Poison (B) *Poison (D) *Poison (UL) *Poison (Wa) *Political Savvy (Ki) *Posterity Removed (Ki) *Pride of Simon (G) *Profanation (Wa) *Pushed Back (AW) *Questioning Christ (Di) *Reckless Endangerment (Pi) *Satan Released (Ki) *Seek and Destroy (TEC) *Shipwreck (Ap) *Stone of Thebez (RA2) *Striking the Rock (Pa) *Three Crosses (Ap) *Useless Fires (Pi) *Vain Vision (Pr) *Wickedness of Delilah (I) *Wings of Calamity (P) *Woman in the Ephah (Pr) *Worship of Milcom (Ki) *Wrath of Cain (Pa) *Wrath of Satan (Wa) *Yoke of Iron (Pr) Brown *Aaron and Miriam’s Dissent (H) *Abner’s Spear (Ki) *Abner’s Spear (Wa) *Achan’s Sin (I) *Ahab’s Armor (Pi) *Axe (B) *Axe (C) *Axe (UL) *Bad Dealings (I) *Bad Decision (Pa) *Bad Figs (Pr) *Bad Figs (Wa) *Blast of Fire (AW) *Boils (B) *Boils (C) *Boils (UL) *Boils (Wa) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (RA2) *Broken Cisterns (RA) *Brothers’ Envy (Pa) *Cage (UL) *Chemosh (Ki) *Cruelty (C) *Cruelty (UL) *Cruelty (Wa) *Desolate Gateways (Pi) *Destruction of Athaliah (Wo) *Divisions (Ap) *Dungeon of Malchiah (Pr) *Evil Fire (C) *Evil Fire (Pi) *Face of Death (Ap) *Foolish Boasting (Ap) *Fruitless Tree (E) *Gibeonite Treaty (Ki) *Gibeonite Trickery (Pa) *Gifts for Esau (Pa) *Great Mourning (Ap) *Haman’s Plot (Pa) *Ignorance (Pr) *Image of Jealousy (Pr) *Image of Jealousy (TP) *Intent to Trap (E) *Israelite Rebellion (H) *Jealousy (Ap) *Jeroboam’s Idolatry (RA) *King Saul’s Doubt (Ki) *King Saul’s Jealousy (Ki) *Korah’s Rebellion (Pa) *Lacking Sleep (Ap) *Land Purchase (Ki) *Lewd Men (E) *Mask of Arrogance (Wa) *Molten Calf Worship (Pr) *Paul’s Girdle (Pr) *Preemptive Strike (H) *Prison Guards (Ap) *Rebellious (AW) *Retreat (AW) *Rust (Pi) *Saul’s Disobedient Sacrifice (Pi) *Saul’s Javelin (Ki) *Saul’s Javelin (Wa) *Scorn of Michal (Wo) *Sectarianism (E) *Seeds of Rebellion (AW) *Self-Doubt (H) *Shimei’s Malicious Curse (Ki) *Sick Unto Death (E) *Siege (Ki) *Siege (Wa) *Sin in the Camp (I) *Sinful Army (C) *Stiff-Necked (FF) *Stolen Idols (Pa) *Sword of the Rebellion (AW) *Taking Naboth’s Vineyard (FF) *Threatened Lives (AW) *To Each His Own (I) *Treachery Afoot (Pa) *Useless Tactics (Ki) *War in the Heavens (AW) *Weakness (AW) *Wickedness Abounds (Pi) *Wickedness of Delilah (Pa) *Wickedness of the Tenants (Di) *Wild Parties (Ap) *Wounded (AW) *Zelophehad’s Sin (H) *Zeresh Advises Haman (RA) Crimson *Amorite Invasion (Pa) *Angelic Rebellion (Ap) *Apprehended (G) *Army of Chaldeans (Ki) *Arrogance (Pa) *Axe (TP) *Baal Worship (Pr) *Belshazzar’s Banquet (FF) *Betrayal (Ap) *Boasting of Strength (Pi) *Breaking Through (Ki) *Busybody (E) *Carried into Exile (Pi) *Chariots of Iron (B) *Chariots of Iron (UL) *Christian Suing Another (Ap) *Coliseum Lions (E) *Covenant with Death (Pr) *Deceit of Sapphira (G) *Deceit of Sapphira (Wo) *Dejected (AW) *Demonic Deception (AW) *Desecrate the Temple (RA) *Desecration of Graves (Pi) *Destroying the Temple (Ki) *Destructive Decay (Pi) *Discord (UL) *Dream (Pa) *Escape (AW) *Fiery Darts (B) *Fiery Darts (UL) *First Figs (Pr) *Flying Flames (AW) *Four Horns (Pr) *Glittering Spear (Wa) *Going to their Deaths (E) *Great Image (Pr) *Grievous Departure (E) *Habitation of Demons (AW) *Head of Gold (FF) *Hypocrisy (TEC) *Imitating Evil (G) *Isaac Deceived (Pa) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (Ki) *Judas’ Plot (Di) *Large Tree (TP) *Leading Others Astray (TEC) *Mask of Vanity (Wa) *Mask of Worldliness (Wa) *Masquerading (AW) *Merodach Worship (Pi) *Midianite Attack (Pa) *Mistakes Made (AW) *Nebuchadnezzar’s Dream (FF) *Nebuchadnezzar’s Pride (RA) *Number of the Beast (Wa) *Oblivious (AW) *Partners with Demons (Ap) *Pekah’s Blade (Ki) *Peter’s Lie (E) *Political Bribes (Ki) *Quarreling (Ap) *Rejected Advice (Ki) *Sarah’s Jealousy (Pa) *Seeds of Doubt (AW) *Selfish Ambition (Ap) *Set Fire (Pi) *Sold into Slavery (Pa) *Stormy Seas (E) *Strength Revealed (Ki) *Swift Horses (FF) *The Wages of Sin (Pa) *Thievery of Judas (Di) *Tormentors (Wa) *Treachery (B) *Treachery (UL) *Treachery of Jezebel (Wo) *Treasures of War (Ki) *Untested Sword (Ki) *Vain Philosophy (UL) *Viper Bite (Wa) *Weeping for Tammuz (Pr) *Without Food (Ap) *Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing (Di) Gold *Abandonment (UL) *Abusive Taskmasters (Pa) *Apprehended (TEC) *Artifacts Destroyed (Ki) *Beaten (Ap) *Begging to go Back (H) *Beheaded (Di) *Besieging the City (Ki) *Boasting of Riches (Pi) *Building Egypt (Pi) *Complaint of Moses (Pa) *Den of Robbers (Pr) *Denial of Christ (Ap) *Desecration of Graves (Wa) *Desertion (Ap) *Egyptian Horses (RA) *Egyptian Spear (FF) *Enslaved by Egypt (H) *Enticed (AW) *Escape to Egypt (Di) *Evil Armor (D) *Evil Spirit (Ki) *Evil Spirit (Wa) *Evil Strength (Wa) *Facing Angry Mobs (Ap) *Failed Objective (AW) *Fiery Serpents (Wa) *Fireball (AW) *Grief (A) *Grief (D) *Grief (UL) *Guards (Ki) *Guards (Wa) *Hadad Arises (Ki) *Herod’s Sword (TEC) *Imprisoned (Di) *Jephthah’s Tragic Vow (Pa) *Joseph’s Brothers’ Scheme (Pa) *Lahmi’s Spear (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (Wa) *Lies (Pr) *Mace (Ki) *Mace (Wa) *Mask of Fear (Wa) *Massacre of Innocents (Di) *Mission Deviation (AW) *Moral Decline (Ki) *Moses kills Egyptian (Pa) *None that Breathed (Ki) *Outburst of Anger (Ap) *Outnumbered (AW) *Pagan Sacrifices (Pi) *Paintings of Abominations (Pr) *Partner Abandoned (AW) *Pharaoh’s Hard Heart (H) *Pharaoh’s Murderous Order (H) *Ram with Two Horns (Pr) *Rash Oath (TP) *Rivalry (Ap) *Rizpah’s Sackcloth (Wo) *Ruthless (FF) *Seemingly Insignificant (AW) *Smashing Tablets (Pa) *Sorrow of Mary (Wo) *Spreading Mildew (Pi) *Stealing (AW) *Stone of Thebez (A) *Stone of Thebez (D) *Stone of Thebez (UL) *Subject Deserted (AW) *Swift Horses (D) *Sword of Vengeance (Ki) *Sword of Vengeance (Wa) *Take as a Slave (Ap) *Temptation (Wo) *The Flying Scroll (Pr) *The Girdle (Pr) *The gods of Egypt (Pa) *Troops Discharged (Ki) *Wicked Community (Pi) *Wonders Forgotten (Pi) Gray *Balaam’s Disobedience (Pa) *Banishment (Ap) *Bearing Bad News (Ki) *Begging for Grain (Pa) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (A) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (C) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (UL) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Wa) *Casting Lots (Di) *Chains (A) *Chains (C) *Chains (UL) *Coliseum Lions (J) *Crucify Him! (J) *Dart (Ki) *Dart (Wa) *Deadly Snare (Pi) *Deceptive Sin (Pi) *Deepening Lie (Pa) *Deluge of Rain (F) *Demonic Snare (AW) *Departed Wife (Ap) *Desolation of Tamar (Pa) *Dishonest Trader (F) *Dishonor (Pi) *Divisions in the Church (Ap) *Evil Advice (AW) *False Dreams (Pr) *False Peace (Pr) *False Prophesy (Pr) *False Wisdom (Pr) *Fearfulness (AW) *Forced Labor (F) *Foreign Enemy (C) *Fortify Site (Ki) *Fortify Site (Wa) *Fortresses of Ashdod (F) *Gathering of Demons (AW) *Gold Shield (RA) *Hard Bondage (F) *Healing of Naaman (FF) *Heavy Taxes (FF) *Idle Gossip (Wo) *Idolatry (Ap) *Israel Pays Tribute (Ki) *Lamentation of Rachel (Wo) *Mask of Pride (Wa) *Massacre of Innocents (Ap) *Men as Gods (Ap) *Molech Worship (C) *Molech Worship (Pr) *Momentum Change (Ki) *Moths (Pi) *Namaan’s Chariot and Horses (FF) *Night Raid (RA) *Pain (Ap) *Persistent Pestering (AW) *Pestilence (Wa) *Poison of Dragons (C) *Poisoned Minds (Ki) *Pretension (TP) *Rezon Arises (Ki) *Roman Whip (J) *Scoff at Angels (Ap) *Self-Righteous Prayer (Di) *Separate Ways (AW) *Sinful Kingdom (C) *Snare (UL) *Sorrow of Mary (J) *Stolen Blessing (error) (Pa) *Stolen Blessing (Pa) *Strange Fire (Pi) *Sword (Ki) *Sword (Wa) *Syrian Victory (Ki) *Twice Afflicted (AW) *Unaware (AW) *Vulnerable (Pa) *Washing Hands (Di) *Water Shaft (Pa) *Wildness (UL) *Worked to Exhaustion (Ap) Orange *Built on Sand (Pi) *Corrupted (Pi) *Deafening Spirit (Pi) *Destructive Sin (TP) *Evil Armor (Pi) *Evil Sacrifices (TEC) *Evil Strength (J) *Evil Strength (TEC) *Fiery Darts (J) *Following Demons (RA) *Lukewarm (Pi) *Persistent Pestering (J) *Poison of Dragons (Pi) *Pride Before Calamity (Pi) *Pride in Position (Pi) *Pride in the Flesh (Pi) *Pride in the Past (Pi) *Sinning Hand (Pi) *Suicidal Swine Stampede (Di) *The Power of Death (Pi) *Twice Afflicted (J) *Two Possessed by Demons (FF) *Worse than the First (Di) *Worshipping Demons (FF) Pale Green *Achan’s Sin (Pa) *All Hope Lost (Pa) *Angel Departed (AW) *Angry Travelers (AW) *Ashtaroth Worship (Pr) *Assyria Conquers Israel (RA) *Bad Dealings (F) *Bad Intentions (F) *Begging for Freedom (AW) *Boasting of Wisdom (Pi) *Captured by Assyria (FF) *Carelessness (Wo) *Chariots of the Sun (Ki) *Chariots of the Sun (UL) *Climb the Walls (Ki) *Confusion (Pr) *Consumed by Doubt (AW) *Darkness (UL) *Darkness (Wa) *Death of Jacob (F) *Death of Unrighteous (Pa) *Defiant (AW) *Demonic Mist (AW) *Disobedience (Pa) *Disuading Speech (Ki) *Divination (Ap) *Divination (TP) *Doeg’s Slaughter (Pi) *Drunkenness (Ap) *Evil (UL) *Fear of Danger (AW) *Filthy Garments (Pr) *Foolishness of Five Virgins (Wo) *Forgotten History (Pi) *Glittering Spear (Ki) *Hagar Dismissed (Pa) *Hezekiah’s Weakness (Ki) *Hostility (Ap) *Human Wisdom (Ap) *Infectious Disease (Pi) *Judah’s Sin (Pa) *Lamenting (Pa) *Lance (A) *Lance (UL) *Land Made Waste (Wa) *Large Tree (Pr) *Leprosy (Wa) *Lying in Wait (Wa) *Mist (Wa) *Misuse of Talents (F) *Murder (F) *Palsy (Ap) *Pierced Heart (Ap) *Plunderers (Ki) *Possessed (AW) *Pride of Simon (TEC) *Priesthood Defiled (Pi) *Rage (P) *Rage (UL) *Sin in the Camp (Pi) *Slave Trade (F) *Stocks (UL) *Strange Vine (Pr) *Table of Demons (Ap) *Temple of Nisroch (Ki) *The Rabsaris Attacks (RA) *The Rabshakeh Attacks (Ki) *The Rabshakeh’s Threats (Di) *The Tartan Attacks (Ki) *Thorn in the Flesh (P) *Torn Mantle (Pr) *Tower (Ki) *Tower (Wa) *Two Thousand Horses (Ki) *Words of Discouragement (AW) Split Brigade *Abandonment (TEC) *Arrest in Gethsemane (Di) *Demonic Blockade (RA) *Disturbing Samuel’s Spirit (Di) *Doctrine Like Leaven (RA) *Expelling the Jews (FF) *Hypocrite’s Proselyte (J) *Invoking Terror (FF2) *Just a Hireling (RA) *Magicians’ Snakes (Di) *Partners with Demons (TEC) *Prisoner Transfer (RA) *Satan Enters Judas (Di) *Scattered (RA3) *Stoning of Stephen (TEC) *Table of Demons (TEC) *Tenants Kill the Son (Di) Multicolor *Ashtaroth Worship (I) *Battering Ram (Pa) *Dance of Death (Wo) *Hating the Light (Di) *Herod’s Treachery (TP) *King’s Pomp (TEC) *Love of Money (G) *Lurking (AW) *Lying Unto God (G) *Murmuring (H) *Romans Destroy Jerusalem (RA) *Sanhedrin (Ap) *Siegeworks (Pa) *Sun Worship (D) *Sun Worship (Pr) *Torment (AW)